The present invention relates generally to clutch release bearings.
Clutch release bearings essentially comprise an annular operating member adapted to be displaced by control means, namely a clutch release fork linked to a clutch pedal, and an annular drive member having an actuating part which is mounted for rotation relative to the operating member and is adapted in response to displacements of the latter to actuate the rotational release levers or fingers of an associated clutch.
The invention relates more particularly to such clutch release bearings in which the operating member has at least one laterally projecting retaining portion, and in practice two such retaining portions disposed diametrically opposite each other and spaced from a transverse face of the operating member against which the control means or release fork bears. The operating member of the release bearing being adapted in the course of assembly to be brought into engagement on the release fork through the free axial space between the aforesaid transverse face and the retaining portion(s).
An annular bearing plate member usually covers the transverse face on the operating member, especially when the operating member is made of synthetic plastic material, in order to prevent untimely wear and shortened service life.